Selfish
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Kagome can't seem to forget about her dead husband and she can't seem to see the person loving her. Kurama/Kagome oneshot


Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Nope nothing at all.

* * *

Kagome looked at the beer in her cup, swirling it around. She had her head down on the table, just staring blankly at the cup. She had already been doing this for the past 3 hours, and she had gone through 6 bottles of beer, but she doesn't feel as if it was enough. No matter how many bottles she drinks, it can never be enough. They can't seem to make her mind stop racing, and her heart to stop hurting.

Kurama sighed as he stared at Kagome taking another drink of beer. He was sitting across from her, and no matter how hard he tried to stop her, how much he told her it was enough, she never listens to him. So all he could do is be there for her, and to be the friend she needs. Because that's all she can ever see him as.

His face was all she could see. His voice is all she could hear. And it kills her. The world just seems to taunt her, never making her forget of the man she loved. The husband she can never have back. Drinking alcohol is the only thing that lessens the pain; make her forget of how unfair the world is. So she takes another gulp of her beer, wishing it would take away the pain, take away her memories of him so that she can live on.

Kurama's eyes filled with pain as tears started to flow down Kagome's face. He hates seeing those tears. He hates seeing the pain in her eyes. He hates how he's helpless. And all he can do is blame the world for taking away the only thing that made her happy.

He sees her playing with the ring she still had on. She never manages to get rid of it, to leave it behind and finally move on with her life. He gulps down the remainder of beer in his cup, and pours himself a bit more. God how he wished he could give her happiness. He wishes she could realize that there is someone else who will love her, who would do anything to make her smile again. He would alright, even if it wasn't him. He would be alright, as long as she smiles again.

Kagome really hated the world, hated how unfair it was. She was finally happy; she was finally living the life she wanted with Inuyasha. They were only married for 3 months and the Gods just had to take him away. They just had to make her alone again. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. The heavens just really wanted to let her live her life alone. When they took away her family, she was alright because she had her husband with her; she lived on because he was there. Now that he's gone as well, she does not know what to live for now. She's lost in this world and the only thing keeping her grounded is beer, and the kind hands that always seemed to take care of her. They always seemed to pull her up, keeping her from fully losing herself.

Kurama pulled Kagome up from her seat, knowing that the store was about to close. He put some money on the table and picked Kagome up. He started to walk towards her apartment, already knowing where it was, like the back of his hand. He felt Kagome snuggle up to him and fell asleep.

"God, I love you." Kurama whispered, looking lovingly Kagome's face. He opened the door to her apartment with Kagome still in his arms. He walked to her bed and gently laid her down.

"I wish you could see me too." Kurama pulled the covers on Kagome and went to her kitchen. He took some pain killers and a bottle of water. He walked back to Kagome's bedroom and set it down on her night stand. He looked at a picture frame of her and Inuyasha smiling happily on her their wedding day. He really missed that smile. Even if they were only friends, he was happy that she found someone. He was happy that she could smile like that, even if the reason wasn't him.

He turned to look at Kagome as he heard her stir. Kurama knelt by her bed and caressed her cheek, moving her hair back in place. "Please notice me Kagome. It hurts so much seeing you like this. Please give me a chance to make you happy." Kurama whispered to the sleeping girl. He sighed and stood up, walking towards her door. As he reached the door, he turned back around to take a look at Kagome again. A small, sad smile appeared on his face and soon tears forced their way from his tightly closed eyes. He closed the door to her room, and headed out her apartment.

Kagome opened her eyes, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry Kurama. I'm sorry for being so selfish. But I need you near me, even if I can't love you like you need. I'm so sorry for being selfish." Tears continued to fall down her face and she couldn't help but hate herself more. He was the only one keeping her from losing herself, but she was slowly killing the life of Kurama. "Just a little bit more Kurama. Please let me be selfish for just a little bit more." Kagome said as she slowly closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

So here's another Kurama/Kagome story. Please review and tell me what you think. I was planning this to only be a one-shot, but please tell me if anyone wants a sequel with a happier ending? Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
